happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Splendid
Splendid es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografia del Personaje Una ardilla voladora de color azul palido con aletas de color azul claro, con una marca abdominal de color azul claro y usa un antifaz rojo. Es un superheroe (al parecer basado en Superman) que puede volar, lanzar rayos laser por sus ojos, tiene super fuerza, super velocidad, audición supersonica, puede retroceder en el tiempo y tiene aliento de hielo. El esta a menudo haciendo tareas domesticas, hasta que escucha que alguien necesita ser rescatado. De manera similar a Flippy, no aparece muchas veces debido a su tendencia repetitiva de matar a todos los personajes que rescata. Donde sea que el aparesca, el es el personaje por el cual el episodio gira en torno (excepto en Class Act). La ironia de Splendid como Superheroe es que desintencionalmente asesina a las personas que deberia rescatar (Giggles en particular). Esto es usualmente, por su ignorancia o sus propios poderes. La mayoria de las veces se olvida de la muerte de los otros personajes.El a menudo se va volando sin revisar que los otros personajes esten seguros. Sin embargo, en Gems the Breaks mató a tres personajes a proposito (The Mole, Lifty y Shifty). En la mayoria de los episodios donde aparece mata a todos los personajes presentes, mientras que en otros episodios (como en See What Develops) otros personajes causan la muerte de los otros. El cree que ser superheroe es un dolor de cabeza. Splendid rara vez muere. Aparentemente murío en Class Act cuando la escuela explotó. Peo su única muerte oficial fue en Gems the Breaks, donde fue expuesto a su única debilidad, la Kriptonuez, una parodia de la debilidad de Superman, la Kriptonita. A pesar de su bajo numero de muertes, Splendid sobrevive en la mayoria de los episodios donde aparece. Él sobrevive en Helping Helps, It's a Snap, Better Off Bread, From Hero to Eternity, See What Develops'' y'' Wrath of Con. Él muere en Class Act y Gems the Breaks. Referencias a Superman *Todos los poderes de Splendid (volár, superfuerza, visión laser, aliento de hielo, etc) son referencias a Superman. *Splendid tiene una identidad secreta en la que trabaja como periodista para un periodico, "The Daily Acorn" (una parodia a "The Daily Planet"). Esto es una referencia a Clark Kent, la identidad secreta de Superman. *En el episodio Better Off Bread, Splendid hace retroceder el tiempo haciendo girar a la Tierra en sentido opuesto, como en la pelicula Superman. Poderes Conocidos *Levitación y Vuelo. *Retroceder el Tiempo (Referencia a Superman). *Super Fuerza. *Super Velocidad. *Gran Capacidad Pulmonar/Super Aliento. *Visión de Calor. *Aliento de Hielo. *Voz Inductora de Ondas de Choque. *Super Audición. *Invulnerabilidad. *Visión de Rayos X. *Visión Telescopica. *Visión Microscopica. *Resistencia Ilimitada. Episodios de Splendid Muertes Famosas *Class Act *Gems the Breaks Roles de Protagonista #Helping Helps #It's a Snap #Better Off Bread #From Hero to Eternity #Gems the Breaks #See What Develops #Wrath of Con #Breaking Wind Roles como Secundario #Ninguno hasta el momento. Roles de Aparición #Class Act #Suck it Up (Como el icono de un libro de comics) #A Sight for Sore Eyes (Como una figura) #Remains to be Seen (Como el disfraz de Toothy) Ocupaciones #Superheroe - Todos los episodios en los que aparece. #Periodista/Reportero - See What Develops #Vendedor de Comics/Estrella - Wrath of Con Número de Muertes *'Cuddles' - 5 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "See What Develops", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind") *'Giggles' - 7 ("Helping Helps", "Better Off Bread", "From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks"(debatible), "See What Develops", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind") *'Toothy' - 6 ("Better Off Bread", "From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "See What Develops", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind" Junto con'' Handy'') *'Lumpy' - 4 ("It's a Snap", "From Hero to Eternity", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind) *'Petunia' - 5 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks"(debatible), "See What Develops", "Wrath of Con", Junto con Giggles, "Breaking Wind") *'Handy' - 3 ("Gems the Breaks", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind") *'Nutty' - 2 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Wrath of Con") *'Sniffles' - 3 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "Wrath of Con") *'Pop' - 1 ("Wrath of Con") *'Cub' - 4 ("It's a Snap", "From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "Wrath of Con") *'Flaky' - 3 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind") *'The Mole' - 4 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind") *'Disco Bear' - 2 ("Wrath of Con", "Breaking Wind") *'Russell' - 2 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Wrath of Con") *'Lifty' - 3 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "Wrath of Con") *'Shifty' - 3 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Gems the Breaks", "Wrath of Con") *'Mime' - 1 ("Wrath of Con") *'Cro-Marmot' - 2 ("From Hero to Eternity", "Wrath of Con" (debatible)) *'Flippy' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – Numerosos ("Wrath of Con") *'Otros' - 21 (2 gaviotas y 1 foca en "Better Off Bread", 6 peces grandes y 10 peces pequeños en "Gems The Breaks" cuando evapora el agua; Truffles en "Breaking Wind"') Trivia *Todas las veces que escucha que alguien necesita ayuda, Splendid tararea su propia canción de superheroe. *Sniffles parece ser un fan de Splendid, ya que se ve que tiene comics de Splendid en Suck it Up y en Wrath of Con y una figura de acción de Splendid en A Sight for Sore Eyes. Toothy tambien parece admirarlo, ya que se disfraza de Splendid en Remains to be Seen. *Splendid es el único personaje que no ha aparecido en ningun especial de Halloween (si no se cuenta a Toothy disfrazado de Splendid). *Splendid sobrevive a la mayoria de los accidentes (explosiones, incendios), pero en Class Act muere. *Splendid es el personaje más odiado, luego de Cro-Marmot y ,talvez, Lumpy. *Splendid es el primer personaje en haber matado a Cro-Marmot. *Splendid y Flippy nunca aperecieron juntos directamente. Solo aparecen juntos en Class Act, pero ninguno se da cuenta de la aparición del otro. *El es uno de los personajes que no mueren en sus episodios debut. Los otros son Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Flaky, The Mole, Flippy, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear y Lammy. *Es posible que, al igual que Superman, sea extraterrestre, ya que puede respirar en el espacio, como se ve en Better of Bread y en Gems the Breaks. *Splendid tiene el segundo número de muertes más bajo. *Giggles es la victima más frecuente de Splendid. *En su episodio debut, tenia una voz aguda e infantil, pero luego se volvió más baja, como Lumpy. *Splendid es uno de los personajes azules, siendo los otros Lumpy, Petunia y Sniffles. *El es el único personaje con más herídas que muertes. *Usualmente no habla, pero en Wrath of Con es la primera vez que habla claramente. *Splendid, al igual que Flippy y Cro-Marmot, no es dañado por cosas comunes y raramente muere. *El tiene la segunda mayor cantidad de muertes producidas, siendo el primero Lumpy. *Siempre mata a Nutty y a Russell en los mismos episodios. *Lammy, Mr.Pickles y Flippy son los únicos personajes que aún no han sido asesinados por Splendid. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 80%. *En la serie de TV es de 63%. *Hasta ahora Nutty ha sido el único que mató a Splendid (en Class Act). en:Splendid Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Ardillas Categoría:Personajes Azules Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Ardillas Voladoras Categoría:Superhéroes